


The Weekend

by ranae654



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom!Klaus, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Punishment, Reconciliation, Sex, Slapping, Stelena Wedding, Sub!Damon, Swallowing, Ties, Violence, Voyeurism, dubcon, no sibling incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: Who knew that Damon Salvatore was such a submissive other than Klaus Mikaelson, the man who used to dominate the hell out of him a few years back. What will happen when he returns unexpectedly at Stefan and Elena’s wedding?





	1. The Wedding Dinner from Hell

One thing Damon Salvatore would never admit is that he loved to be dominated, but not just by anybody, his kryptonite was the one and only Klaus Mikaelson, he knew how to send him over the edge and press his limits, no one could top him, after all who could ever top a Mikaelson's performance in bed.  
Though none of that mattered anymore, when Klaus decided to go back to New Orleans, leaving whatever it was that they shared behind.  
Damon rounded a corner to chat with a few of his so called friends who he despised so much but he had promised Stefan to cooperate for the night and be respectful to other people.  
This night was a huge event for his brother, he was getting married to Elena Gilbert. In all honesty though Damon didn't know what Stefan could possibly see in her but that's mostly due to the fact that Damon doesn't understand how anyone couldn't love taking cock up the ass but that wasn't his issue that people didn't know what they were missing out on.  
"Well look who it is." As soon as he heard the voice, Damon fixed his posture, straightening his back, and placing his arms at his side before he turned around.  
His eye locked to a smirking Klaus Mikaelson, dressed in a suit and tie, with a glass of champagne in his hand.  
"Klaus?" Damon tilted his head not understanding why he would be at this event, was he crashing it?  
"Finally! We've been waiting all night!" Stefan brushed past Damon pulling Klaus into a manly hug, Damon couldn't help but notice the way Klaus rubbed his hand up and down Stefan's back, all he could do was roll his eyes and turn the other way, heading over to the bar. "Give me a whiskey, this is going to be a long, long night my friend."

By the time dinner came around Damon still wasn't drunk but that was only due to the fact that Stefan kept making him drink water after every single shot of whiskey he had which was rather annoying.  
People began to sit down in their assigned seats so Damon searched for his name on one of the small white cards set in front of the plates. He found his seat set across from Stefan, and to the right of him was Elijah's seat and to the left of him..... Wait a minute that can't be right. "Damon." A hand was placed on his shoulder unexpectedly, making him jolt and stiffen his muscle. "It appears that we've been seated next to each other. Sit down, I insist, maybe have a drink too, you look rather parched." A smile tugged at the corner of Damon's mouth and he sat down, adjusting his attire, already irritated by this charade Klaus was putting on. "Out of everyone at this event I had to be seated next to him."  
"Pardon me?"  
"Nothing." Damon put on a fake smile as Stefan and Elena approached the table as well as everyone else.  
"We hope all of you are alright with the seating arrangement, it was done sort of in a rush, so we apologize if it's a bit messy."  
"Nonsense!" Klaus leaned back in his chair, settling his arm behind Damon's back. "Some of us haven't seen each other in quite awhile I think the seating arrangement as well as the whole event is rather lovely, don't you think, Damon?" Damon hummed a sound of agreement before sliding his chair back. "If you don't mind I'm going to go use the men's room, please start dinner without me I wouldn't want to..... delay your plans" Stefan nodded. "You heard the man, dig in."  
Damon's mind was spinning, why in the hell would Klaus be here, last he was aware, him and Stefan were still feuding about the sacrifice but apparently things have changed. He zipped up his pants, and headed to the sink where he splashed water into his face before drying it with a towel.  
The door creaked open, and Damon turned around to head out but then he saw who it was and froze. "Damon, just the man I wanted to talk to. We have much to discuss." When Klaus took a step forward, Damon took a step back, hitting the wall.  
Right off the bat Klaus could feel how caught off guard Damon was and how nervous he was as of right now. It's been a half of year since their last session together and here Damon was, standing in front of him, fragile, and oh so submissive, he didn't even know how to speak to Klaus anymore, or where to begin.  
"Now, now, Damon, relax. I'm not going to do anything to you in the restroom, that would be rather trashy and unpleasent for both me and you besides, there is a lovely dinner, and a lovely wedded couple just out those doors. It would be rude to put all the attention on us for the night, don't you think?" Damon, blinked a few times, before making a movement and frantically looking down at his clothes, patting down his attire. "Yeah, I-I suppose it would." Klaus turned around, opening the door, for Damon. "Great then! Come along."

Stefan noticed them walking back to the table, Damon looking a little bit stressed and nervous at the same time while Klaus looked the calmest he ever has.  
"What took you guys so long? We're almost done eating!" Klaus wrapped his arm around Damon tugging him a friendly way. "Oh we just caught up, tying some loose ends that's all, now I don't know about Damon but I am quite starved." They sat down beside each other, Damon still having perfect posture and not daring to even turn to look at Klaus.  
Scanning the room, Klaus noticed that everyone was indulged in conversation, so he took this as his time to bring up the past by leaning toward Damon slightly and whispering in his ear. "I see you're still well trained. Don't think I haven't noticed how you have been acting like a good little submissive ever since you saw me walk through that door." Damon continued looking forward, still not moving, or making a sound. He reached for his drink as Klaus continued. "The good posture, the not looking into my eyes, and most of all you haven't said anything sarcastic or snarky to me once this evening. I guess we'll see if you live up to my expectations tonight." He slid his hand up Damon's thigh, before grazing his hand over his package and grabbing it into his hand, making Damon's knee fly up and hit the table. Everyone turned and stared. Damon’s face was completely flushed when he gave an apologetic smile to Stefan and Elena. "Sorry, I ugh- I was just trying to get comfortable." Klaus smirked as Damon began to squirm in his seat while he continued to rub him underneath the table. "I knew you liked to be watched Damon but really? Are you that much of an attention whore that you have to have the whole room looking at you while I touch you?" Damon stood up from his seat, stopping Klaus from being able to get him hard. "If you'll excuse me everyone I'm going to go to my room. Congratulations again brother, and please try not to be too loud tonight." Elena rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Bonnie while Stefan simply nodded and continued his conversation with Tyler.  
Damon quickly rushed to his bedroom and as soon as he was close to shutting the door, it was slammed open and then there was Klaus, grabbing his neck and pushing him against the door. "Hello love. Did you really think you could escape me that easily?" Before Damon could speak Klaus connected his lips to Damon's, biting down on his lower lip roughly, drawing blood and he could hear him let out a grunt of pain.  
He unattached himself from the bleeding lips and just stared into the light blue almost transparent eyes of the older Salvatore.  
"Strip yourself of your clothes and get on the bed." Klaus walked over to the door locking it.  
Damon pulled his shirt off before his pants and his underwear, and then he threw them onto the floor. Klaus didn't exactly tell him what position he would like him so he went onto his knees.  
He could hear a sigh come from the door and he started to worry that he did something wrong but he didn't dare open his mouth to ask.  
"We aren't animals Damon, pick up your clothes off that disgusting floor and neatly fold them, then set them on the dresser and get back onto the bed."  
Damon did as he was told, and he did not speak one single word, just stared straight forward at the wall, pretending to focus on something other than what was happening right now.  
Klaus stepped in front of his view, still fully dressed in his suit, he eyed Damon up and down taking in the nude appearance he hasn't seen in so long.  
Klaus was quick to move, his hand going to the back of Damon's neck, forcing his face down onto the fresh linen. "Arch your back." Oh, great, not this again. Whenever they hadn't seen eachother for a certain amount of time Klaus would insist to inspect Damon's hole to see if it has been used recently, to see if anyone else has attempted to fuck him as well as he already has. Damon never liked to do this because it made him feel vulnerable to have himself exposed like that even though he knew Klaus was very professional with this and never made a big deal out of it and it would always stay between the two of them, nobody else.  
He felt a large, firm hand move one cheek to the side, and a thumb trace lightly over his hole. "Well, all in all everything looks good, I take it you've missed me." He removed his hands off of Damon's body and moved back to the front of the bed. "You can sit up now. I'm not finished with my inspection of you. So tell me, how has the great Damon Salvatore been?" In between Damon's talking Klaus's hands would move his body to a certain position, sometimes tilting his neck to the side, lifting his arms, sometimes even making him bend over again but Damon knew at the end it would be worth it.  
Klaus was happy to see that he wasn't able to find any bruises, scratches, scars, or hickeys, that meant that Damon was in very good condition. "Not to sound rude but lay down on your stomach and put your hands behind your back." Klaus undid his own tie and slid it down his collar, wrapping it around his hand and pulling it, to make sure it was a strong, dependable tie that would stay together.  
He grabbed Damon's hands and tied them together with the tie before reaching for the drawer of a bedside table and pulling out a ballgag, a tube of lube, and of course a blindfold. "Open up, I'll explain how and why these things are in here later, for there is more to come tonight my pet." Klaus clasped it together as his hand began to tighten around the tie that binded Damon's hands, pulling on it making him jerk back.  
He could feel the tip of Klaus's dick right against his hole and he was ready for him but he knew something was missing and so did Klaus. He heard him going for the drawer again and out of the corner of his eye he saw Klaus pull out a condom. "Now, we can't forget this can we?" Using his mouth to open it up, he put it on himself and realigned himself, as soon as the tip slipped it's way in the tight hole of Damon Salvatore he heard a small groan come out of the man already. Hm, he must be eager which was rather odd to Klaus as he usually doesn't like to do anything without some type of lube.  
Klaus took it agonizingly slow, sliding inside Damon, inch by inch.  
He gave him time to adjust but apparently, he didn't need it as Klaus felt Damon begin to start moving himself but he didn't get very far since he didn't have much space to move around in the position he was in.  
Exiting the warm surrounding that was Damon Salvatore, Klaus's hand, the one that wasn't occupying the tie, traced Damon's back up and down, roaming around under to his chest, feeling around his chest area. He couldn't resist the urge to pinch at the sexually frustrated vampire's nipple, and in return receiving a small grunt of pain.  
He grabbed him by his hair, pulling him back before whispering in his ear, "Now, now Damon. I told you to control yourself earlier, you obviously didn't listen. Didn't I teach you anything in our past sessions?" Right at that moment he slammed into Damon without warning and received a loud, moan but at the same time it sounded like a scream. "Shut up. I don't wanna hear a single thing out of you. Take it like the bitch you are." He slammed into him again and Damon's head fell to the mattress, eyes closing in pure lust and pleasure. Klaus was angled perfectly inside of Damon, hitting his prostate each time, sending Damon over the edge, within seconds he was cumming, but if he thought that this was all Klaus really had in store for him with his time in Mystic Falls he was sorely mistaken. Klaus fell on to Damon as his load burst out of him. They both just lay there panting, trying to catch their breaths. Klaus's hand slid over to Damon and undid the ball gag and blindfold. "If you think that was good, just wait for tomorrow. We're going to experiment with something and I must say, the way I saw how embarrassed and stunned you were by my touching you earlier at the dinner, was rather entertaining. So until tomorrow....." Klaus untied Damon's hands and he was quick to stand up from the bed. "What?!" No, no, no, Stefan was not stupid enough to let Klaus stay the entire weekend at the Salvatore house, no way. "You didn't really think that was all we were going to do did you?" Klaus noticed how shocked Damon was by seeing his eyes wide open and his jaw somewhat clenched. "Oh silly Damon. We have much more to do. Oh look at that bed, you completely destroyed that quilt. Clean it up and put on a new one." He kissed Damon lightly on the cheek before heading to the door. "Until tomorrow my love."


	2. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus reflects back to the first night he spent with Damon. Then takes him to social event that his dear friend invited them too. A guest is welcomed into the bedroom.

When Damon awoke out of his deep, deep sleep he was naked, alone in bed. His dark hair, ruffled in knots. One of his crystal, blue eyes opened up slightly, only causing him to groan from the brightness. He then slammed his head back down into the pillow. Last night was rough, he hasn’t had one of those nights since... well, since he last saw Klaus all those years ago. Sure it was a much needed feeling that he missed to be dominated but it sure as hell left his ass sore and his head pounding. The sesssions with Klaus always left him tired out and hurting and the man must have knew that because when Damon lifted his head to check the time on his phone he felt a sticky note on the back of it that read,

“Advil and water on table, breakfast at 9 sharp, do not be late.”

The time on his phone read 8:56. “Oh shit!” He scrambled out of bed, practically shoving the pill down his throat and chugging the water as fast as he could before running over to the closet, looking for something Klaus would find suitable. He knew that if he showed up looking disheveled it would just be another thing Klaus would add to the list of things he needs to work on.  
He ended up dressing in black pants and a black button up shirt along with black shoes. After all you could never go wrong with black. His hair combed, teeth were clean, deodorant was on, he didn’t see any reason for Klaus to be upset with him for his appearance and so that he left. Little did he know that he took a little too long getting ready.

 

Impatiently Klaus was tapping his fingers on the wooden table. This was uncalled for, Damon knew what he expected of him, there was no way that this was going to go unpunished.  
It wasn’t until ten minutes later that he finally saw the handsome, but clearly unshowered man walking over to the table. Damon was very cautious because he really wanted to be a wonderful sub for his dominant. “Where the hell have you been?” Klaus spoke in a demanding voice. “And for god’s sake fix your posture before you go on trying to explain yourself.” Damon did as he was told, looking quite flustered. He scooted in his chair and nodded, saying thanks to the waitress who just set down a glass of ice water for him. “I overslept, I woke up around nine.” Klaus exhaled heavily, rolling his eyes dramatically, making Damon a little unsettled. He hated getting in trouble, hell it felt like he was always getting in trouble these days. “Excuses, excuses. At least try and come up with one I met buy.” Damon was biting his tongue and decided to think before he spoke. He tried to use as little sarcasm as he could. “Well I’m sorry I don’t have an alarm clock going off in my head telling me when to become conscious.” The waitress came back around, placing down the blueberry waffles that Klaus had ordered Damon, with a side of sausage, which he could never not love, in every way, literally. When Damon went to take bite Klaus stopped his movement by setting his hand on one of the wrist’s he had tied up last night. “I don’t recall saying you could eat just yet and it is highly rude to give me sarcasm and just try to ignore what I’m saying.” Damon kept his eyes down on the floor the entire time Klaus was talking and he just wasn’t having it. “Look at me, now.” Reluctantly, Damon looked into his master’s eyes, clearly fed up with today already. “I don’t know what has gotten into you or if you woke up on the wrong side of the bed but you better drop the attitude real fast or things will start to get extremely unpleasant in your favor.” The were a few seconds of silence. The room was filled with tension, not necessarily just bad tension either. “I’m sorry sir. Truly, I am. I also beg you to forgive me for my rudeness, it won’t happen again.” Klaus smiled in satisfaction, and settled a gentle, loving hands to Damon’s cold, pale cheek. “That’s all I wanted love. Go ahead and eat.” Damon did as he said and delve right into it, the waffles were cooked perfectly, so soft and the blueberries you could tell were freshly picked, it was all so satisfying and perfect. “By the way I did not expect you to just wake up on your own. I set an alarm on your phone but I must have worn you out last night, I’m sorry for getting upset with you. I should have taken your needs into consideration better. Which reminds me...” Finishing up his breakfast, he downed the rest of his water and turned to Klaus to finish hearing what he has to say. “My dear friend Camille has invited us to a social gathering with a few of our other close friends while Stefan and Elena are away on their honeymoon. The ocassion is tonight, our bags I already packed and I expect you to be on your best behavior. Are we clear?” Damon nodded, his eyes closing then opening once more. “Crystal...sir.” A bright smile spread across Klaus’s face, causing Damon to blush at the sight of what he had done to his master. “Now, let’s go get you freshened up now that your belly is fully. Then we can hit the road.”

Damon scrubbed every inch of his body and washed his hair twice, making it smell like a damp forest with a hint of a rosey smell. He was walking into the bedroom hair dripping, towel wrapped around his waist. Right away he noticed that Klaus was seated on the edge of the bed beside and outfit. The outfit was dark blue jeans, and a red and black flannel that must have been newly stitched.  
The sight of Damon soaking wet, with his pink blush lips and midnight hair reminded Klaus of the time the spent their first night together.

 

_The night was misty, warm, and most of all perfect for swimming with a certain dark haired, charming young man with almost transparent eyes. Little did this heartthrob know that the man he had been drawn to all night was studying his every movement. Klaus walked out toward the pool, seeing the older Salvatore who he believed his name was Damon, floating in the water with his eyes closed. The charming Mikaelson, crouched down beside him, letting his hand fall into the pool. “What a perfect temperature for such a beautiful night.” Damon immediately splashed the water in shock, jerking out of his own personal dream into reality. When he noticed who was sitting beside him his stomach immediately filled with butterflies and he felt as if he could die for good right then and there. He was speechless, making Klaus soak up the moment. “Mind if I join you?” Damon shook his head no, watching the man begin to strip. Watching as he removed his shirt, eyes going down from his chest, down to his stomach, then to his happy little trail of hair, leading to the golden package. He was star strucked in a way. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you eyeing me up all night. I could practically feel those filthy thoughts you were having.” Damon blushed in utter disbelief, he opened his mouth to say something but struggled to find the right words. “I-I....I’m sorry you’re just so- good looking. I couldn’t help myself I-“ Klaus shushed him by placing his finger on Damon’s bright pink, soft lips. He leaned in and Damon leaned back slightly, still in shock. “Don’t be shy...just let it happen.” When they’re lips locked it was like every thing else in the world bad or good just disappeared, it was just them, no one else. It practically took the breath out of Damon, as if he forgot to breathe. When the kiss broke apart, the stared into each others eyes, falling into an abyss of lust. Within seconds their lips were connected once more in an electrifying makeout session, tongues battling for dominance. It wasn’t long until they were tumbling into the master bedroom of their friend’s house. Klaus was the one who took Damon’s virginity and after all was said and done, they stayed up, fingers interlocked with one another, talking about their fantasies, and goals. It was perfect but then when Damon awoke, Klaus was gone, making him feel as if there was an empty hole in his heart. They hadn’t reconnected since then months on top of months, until the saw each other at a ball. Revisiting those maybe not too voiced feelings._

“Hey! Earth to Klaus.” Damon chuckled lightly, as he never really saw Klaus like this. “What were you thinking about?”  
Without hesitation Klaus spoke in a soft, endearing voice. “The night we first met.” Damon stopped what he was doing, unsure of what to say. Klaus noticed this, and decided not to press on it as he knew how Damon felt when he woke up alone. “A rather iconic headline of our lives wasn’t it? Hmm.” There was an awkward silence for a moment until Klaus got up from the bed. “Well, I will be waiting in the car, take as much time as you need.” He patted Damon’s shoulder comfortingly before heading out the door. Damon really was speechless this time.

The car ride was quiet. They both just observed the scenery. The snow was beginning to fall slowly, and the trees whistled about, making the air even more chilly than it already was.

When they finally arrived and pulled in, Klaus grabbed Damon’s hand lightly, stroking it. “I hope I didn’t bring up any bad feelings earlier. I really didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just- I want you to have a good time tonight. Alright?” Damon’s eyes stayed glued on the ground as he nodded his head. They then got out of the car.

Camille saw them and her face lit up in such happiness. “Finally! I thought we would have to start the party without you!” The perky blonde pulled Klaus in, in a tight embrace, causing Damon to raise his eyebrow in jealousy. He knew Klaus and Camille had a thing and that it was over but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel protective. “Come in! Please! Let me show you your rooms.”  
The bedrooms were alright but Klaus had the more larger and fancier one...as usual. Guess they knew which one they would be using for later.  
***  
When all the guests were finally there, Damon couldn’t help but notice Jeremy sat in the corner, drink in his hand with Vicki on his lap. Right when they locked eyes Jeremy froze. Damon shrugged, waving his hand at him. “Don’t worry I won’t tell your sister.” He walked around in search for Klaus but finding Caroline instead, who insisted on talking to him about what Tyler had gotten her for her anniversary. Damon really couldn’t care less. About five minutes later into the conversation Klaus noticed his poor, bored out of his mind, boyfriend, suffering through the terrible conversation. He decided to intervene. “Caroline! How are you love?” She looked at him in disgust and walked away to find Camille and talk to her about it. “Ohhh you’re a life saver.” Damon sighed in exhaust, letting his head fall on to Klaus’s chest. “Say why don’t you go and get yourself ready up in the bedroom and I’ll be in a few minutes. I have a few things layed out for you. I want every thing on. Understood.”  
“Yes sir.”

 

Damon was on all fours on the floor, nude, unsure of what to expect as he was blindfolded and had a ball gag occupying his mouth. Anticipation began pulsing through his veins when he heard the door open but no foot steps coming near him. There was a low whisper like he was talking to someone else. The curious Salvatore squinted his eyes underneath the fold, that was when he heard it. “Great, let’s get started, please take a seat right over there brother.” Brother. No, this was not okay, they’ve never experimented with this. As soon as Damon felt a touch he flinched away. “Now, now, calm down Damon. We just have a guest who will be...viewing what a great little sub you are for me. No need to be shy.” The snapping sound of gloves being put on ecchoed through the uncomfortable silent room, it was and understatement to say Damon was stiff, he was barely able to breathe. Klaus knew he was unsettled and that he was going to have to coax the poor thing through this new adventure. He kneeled down beside Damon and began to whisper in his ear while rubbing his back gently. “Listen to my voice Damon. You know that I know your limits and I understand that I am pressing one of your hard ones right now but I believe this will be good for you if you just give it a chance, okay?” What was happening, he wasn’t some toy at a show and tell, he could only imagine how pathetic he looked right now, like he was a slave but maybe that was the point. “Shall we begin?” Elijah nodded in agreement, and Klaus smiled. “Turn around.” Damon turned the other way so now his ass was displayed to the younger Mikaelson who he still didn’t know which one it was. He heard the lid popping, meaning Klaus was going to prep him, thank god. He started with two fingers but it wasn’t long until he made it three, which was a little too soon. Damon began to squirm from the slight pain but received a hard smack to his right butt cheek, sending a stinging feeling through out his lower half. “Stay still. I wouldn’t want to have to punish you already.” Damon did as he said. His fingers twisted and turned, deep inside the still slightly embarassed man. Working him in and out, then instead of adding one more finger he added the last two. He began massaging the inside of his hole, rubbing the walls, sending an immensely pleasurable feeling through Damon, making him moan and begin to get hard. “Quiet.” Drool began to drip out through the gag, onto the floor. When he arched Damon arched his back Klaus stopped every movement and removed his hand from the stretched out hole. Causing Damon to whine in protest. Klaus smacked him sharply on his behind. “I am not putting up with your bratty attitude. You know that. Fix it before I fix it for you.”

 

Damon was splayed out on the bed, completely exhausted. It was such a pure sight to take in for Klaus. Damon really was his own perfect little pet who he could control just by snapping his fingers. Smiling, he looked to the ground in pure proudness. There was only one more thing he was going to do to his tired out partner. When Damon felt the pressure on the bed of someone crawling up behind him he moaned out, clearly wanting to know who it was and what more could be done. “Relax Damon.” Klaus’s manly but at the same time soft hands began to massage Damon’s pale, in tact skin in circles, soothing him.  
“May I?”  
“Of course.” Damon immediately stiffened. He knew who it was now. He just wanted to curl in on himself, what in the hell was Klaus doing because Damon sure as hell didn’t know. “Relax my love. You’re in the best of care aside from myself.” Elijah’s hands were surprisingly very soft, but very intrusive. Feeling every inch, and hole very professionally, and delicately. He moved to the front of Damon removing the blindfold that had imprisoned his vision. “Hm. I must say brother he is in phenomenal condition, much better than I thought.” Klaus couldn’t help but let the feeling of accomplishment take over his face. “Why thank you dearest brother.”  
“Do you mind if I?”  
“Not at all.” Elijah removed the gag, tossing it onto the floor. “Let’s see if you live up to my high expectations. Open.” Damon did as he said. The thick, lengthy member of Elijah Mikaelson slid into Damon’s moist, magnificent mouth. “Ughh..well my, my, my. You are one of a kind.” His hand gripped Damon’s hair, going in as deep as he could, causing Damon to gag slightly. In swift, fine movements Elijah slid in and out of Damon, who hollowed his lips to create more friction, sending immense ce amount of pleasure through Elijah’s body. “Stop.” Damon stopped all movements, not saying a word. “Very good.” He moved to the back. Unexpectedly Damon’s hole was being protruded by Elijah’s fingers. “I don’t want to hear a word come out of your mouth. Are we clear?” He nodded in response but received a hard smack on his butt and then his head was being tugged back by Elijah’s finger gripping his hair. Making Damon gasp out. “I asked you a question. Are we clear?”  
“Yes sir.” Elijah dropped his head before grabbing the lube from the side table. “Good. Now be a good boy and shut that filthy mouth of yours.” He stuck his underwear in Damon’s mouth. Within seconds his pulsing cock, was sinking in Damon’s greedy, dark hole, sending the dark haired submissive into purr ecstasy. It took every thing in him not to moan out. Klaus moved in front of Damon, his dick waiting for Damon’s mouth to be company. “Suck now.” Around 3 minutes later at the same time Elijah was oozing deep into Damon, Klaus was shooting down Damon’s throat. The boy was purely fucked out. Elijah grabbed a butt plug and placed it in the now filled up hole, as to make sure nothing drips out. “Such a good boy for me you were.” Klaus petted Damon on the head lightly when both of them were off the bed he fell into the mattress, falling asleep within seconds. Elijah left quietly, thanking his brother for the evening, and praising him what a great job he did training Damon.

 

When Damon awoke out of his sleep he was still wrapped in a warm, tight embrace. He smiled softly to himself before falling back asleep.


End file.
